Halo 3
Halo 3 is a first-person science fiction shooter game developed by Bungie Studios that was released for the Xbox 360 console. Although the final game is not continuing from the end of Halo 2, Halo: Uprising fills in the gaps. It is the sequel to Halo 2 and finished up the current story arc that the previous two games have followed. It involves the Master Chief returning to Earth to stop the Prophet of Truth from wiping out all life in the galaxy, while attempting to find a solution to the subsequent problem of Gravemind's infestation of High Charity and imprisonment of Cortana. It was released on September 25 in North America and Australia, the 26th in Europe and the 27th in Japan. It has been rated M''' for Mature (blood, gore, violence, and language) by the ESRB, but only '''M 15+ (Recommended for 15 years or older, but not restricted) by the OFLC. Release The release date for the final game was September 25, 2007 World wide. Halo 3 is officially out in stores across the world. It is currently one of the most successful and triumphant video games ever released. An internal build, the Halo 3 alpha build, was released in April 2007 for Microsoft employees. A public beta test, the Halo 3 Beta, was rolled out in Spring 2007 and was scheduled for online play at midnight (U.S. West Coast Pacific-Time) on May 16th, 2007 - June 10, 2007, although there were certain technical difficulties in its distribution. After that, Bungie collected all the feedback from the beta and sought to improve their multiplayer through it, with the final game coming out four months after the end of the beta. On August 10, 2007 another Halo 3 build, Halo 3 Epsilon, was released to Microsoft employees, featuring Forge and multiplayer aspects. It went gold on August 29, 2007. There are three versions of Halo 3: the Halo 3: Standard Edition, a Limited Collector's Edition, and the very limited Legendary Edition. * Additional content on DVD To see a list of all the content on the interactive Xbox 360 disc and DVD click HERE. Reviews were recently released from a number of high profile gaming websites: *Gamepro-'4.8/5' *Gamespot - 9.5/10 *IGN - 9.5/10 *TeamXbox - 9.3/10 *1up - B+/A+ *Gametrailers - 9.8/10 *ComputerVideogames - 9.6/10 *OXM UK - 9/10 *OXM US - 10/10 *OXM Australia - 10.0/10 *Famitsu - 9.69/10 *X-Play - 5/5 *Reviews on the Run -'10/10' *'Average: 98%, 9.8/10' Controls Because of differences between the Xbox original and Xbox 360 controller, and the addition of the new "equipment", there are a few differences on controls. * Right bumper: Click-Reload, Hold-Pick up weapon, exchange equipment, get in/out of vehicle, activate. * Left bumper: Click-switch grenades, reload (if dual-wielding) Hold-dual wield (when available). * Right trigger: Fire weapon. * Left trigger: Throw grenade, Fire secondary (if dual-wielding) * Left thumbstick: Move (Forward, Back, Strafe Left, Strafe Right) * Left thumbstick (click): Crouch * Right thumbstick: Look/Aim (Up, Down,Left, Right) * Right thumbstick (click): Activate scope/zoom * D-pad: Scroll through menu, up-team talk channel (Multiplayer), up-toggle monitor/spartan mode (Forge), toggle flashlight (Campaign) * A button: Jump/Select * B button: Melee/Back, pick support weapon up if in stationary mode. * X button: Deploy/Activate equipment * Y button: Switch weapons * Right Bumper, Left Bumper, Click-in Left Analog Stick, A, Down on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Lowers weapon (proof its real: [1]) ** Right Bumper, Left Bumper, Click-in Left Analog Stick, A, Up on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Makes current camera angle/position coordinates visible. Many other layouts have returned, such as the Southpaw, Legacy and Legacy Southpaw. There are also new layouts such as Bumper Jumper and Walkie Talkie. Campaign Plot When the game begins, John-117 is back on Earth, where the Covenant Loyalists (Brutes, Drones, Grunts, Hunters and Jackals), led by the Prophet of Truth, have laid waste to most of the planet. Humankind's population has been reduced to at least 200 million people, and is backed up against a wall, fighting for its very survival. The only reason that they have survived for this long is that the Covenant is preoccupied by an excavation site a few miles from the ruins of the East African city New Mombasa. There, they have uncovered a massive Forerunner structure, which is seen in the E3 2006 trailer, that has been buried under the planet's surface for thousands, if not millions of years. It was partially uncovered due to the Slipspace jump that was attempted in Halo 2. Sergeant Major Johnson and the Arbiter retrieve the Master Chief from a hasty jump from orbit, landing in a section of the east African jungle. The three of them manage to make it to Crow's Nest, a 21st century facility used as a local base of operations by the UNSC. Shortly after they reach their destination, the Covenant mounts an attack on the facility, and it is during this time that the Chief starts receiving disturbing transmissions from Cortana. After a brief struggle, in which the outpost is lost, Master Chief receives orders from Commander Keyes and Lord Hood to clear a way into the African city of Voi, and destroy all Covenant anti-air defenses in preparation for an all-out assault on Truth and the artifact. After the Master Chief and the Arbiter destroy the defenses, Truth activates the artifact and creates an enormous slipspace portal, into which all the Covenant ships retreat. As Keyes follows the Dreadnought a Covenant ship controlled by the Flood arrives by slipspace and crash lands nearby, and the parasite quickly spreads throughout the city. The Master Chief and the Arbiter attempt to fight off the Flood and retrieve a recording of Cortana from the Flood ship. After they have completed all of their objectives, Guilty Spark arrives by an Elite vessel, and insists that he take Cortana somewhere where he can make repairs. Once the Arbiter and Master Chief are evacuated, the Elites glass the whole of Africa. This amplifies the hard feelings between Lord Hood and Ship master Rtas 'Vadum, the Spec. Ops Leader of Halo 2, Ship Master of the Shadow of Intent and Fleet Master of the Elites. Once the Elites and Lord Hood decide to follow Truth, the remaining Elite ships and UNSC Frigates (approximately 12 ships total) leave Earth via the slipspace portal and find themselves near an immense artificial structure, which is soon revealed to be the Ark. Arriving at the Ark, they engage a fleet three times their size. After landing and fighting their way to the silent cartographer of the Ark, the Master Chief and the Arbiter find out that the Ark is in fact positioned at the edge of the Milky Way , just beyond the Halo rings' effective firing range. The Monitor explains, that the humans and the Elites must deactivate three shield generators to access the center of the Ark. The operation doesn't work out as planned, because Johnson's troop gets caught by the Covenant. While moving on to the generator Johnson's troop was supposed to deactivate, the Master Chief sees how the highly flood-infested ship "High Charity" arrives by slipspace jump. The humans ignore this though, fighting their way to the entrance of the citadel, one of the communication arrays of the Ark. Guided by Guilty Spark, the Chief and the Arbiter push their way to the inner citadel, one of the communication arrays of the Ark. They are temporarily assisted by a Flood force, which has also entered the citadel to stop the rings from firing. In the meantime, Commander Keyes tries to save Johnson from the Brutes but dies from a Spiker fired by Truth. Arriving at the control center, they find all the remaining Covenant troops dead and Truth partially infected. After executing The Prophet of Truth before he can submit to the Flood, the Arbiter and the Chief find out that a replacement ring has been constructed by the Ark to replace Installation 04, the one the Master Chief destroyed. The Chief decides to activate the ring so as to destroy any chance the Flood has from spreading even further. However, the Chief and the Arbiter first take a detour through High Charity to recover Cortana - who, under the grasp of Gravemind, had the activation Index for the replacement Halo. After rescuing the AI, they destroy the Covenant home world as they make their escape, which seemingly kills Gravemind. When they arrive on the newly built Halo, they quickly discover that Gravemind is still alive, and attempting to reconstruct itself on the new Halo. The Chief, Arbiter, and Sergeant Johnson quickly make their way to the control room, where they attempt to fire Halo. Guilty Spark realizes that this will destroy his new ring because it is not fully ready yet, as well as destroy the Ark, and kills Sergeant Johnson as he tries to activate the ring. Master Chief then destroys Guilty Spark, activates the ring, Chief takes johnsons warthog and barely manage to escape with the Arbiter on the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn. Back on Earth (March 3, 2553), a memorial service is held for fallen UNSC personnel. A memorial has been constructed from part of a Pelican, atop a hillside which Lord Terence Hood orders will "remain barren." Affixed to the memorial are flowers, photos, and messages. Among the images seen on the memorial are that of Miranda Keyes and A. J. Johnson. After the service, Lord Hood tells the Arbiter that "I remember how this war started, what your kind did to mine. ...I can never forgive you, but...you have my thanks for sticking by him until the end. Hard to believe he's dead." The Arbiter then replies, "Were it so easy." It is implied that John did not survive to make it back to Earth. Following this, the Arbiter and Shipmaster depart, bound for the Elite home world, Sanghelios. Further alluding to Master Chief's death is the numbers "117" scratched into the space ship fragment, next to the insignia of a Naval Master Chief Petty Officer (John 117's rank) if read correctly it says Master Chief 117. After the credit roll, footage is shown of the Master Chief and Cortana on-board the rear section of Forward Unto Dawn, which had apparently torn off during the slip-space jump; the pair are drifting through space. Cortana tells John she will drop a distress beacon, but that it could be years before they are found. The Chief makes it to a cryotube, and as he is climbing in Cortana comments "I'll miss you." He replies "Wake me when you need me." If the game is completed on the Legendary difficulty, the section of Forward Unto Dawn that Cortana and the Chief are aboard is seen drifting towards an unknown planet or another halo. Halo 3 Levels Finish the Fight. #Arrival - Brace for impact. (Level is not played it is just the intro video.) #Sierra 117 - Rise up. Start the fight. #Crow's Nest - Clear the base, whatever it takes. #Tsavo Highway - Mount up. Get to Voi. #The Storm - Reclaim the city. Make a hole. #Floodgate - Stop the infestation. Find Cortana. #The Ark - Search the waste for the Cartographer. #The Covenant - Breach the barrier. Stop Truth. #Cortana - Cleanse High Charity. Save Cortana. #Halo - Light the ring. Destroy the Flood. Characters Captain]] Major Characters UNSC *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *AI Construct Cortana *Commander Miranda Keyes *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson Covenant Separatists *The Arbiter *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists *High Prophet of Truth Flood *Gravemind Forerunner *343 Guilty Spark *032 Mendicant Bias Minor Characters UNSC *Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Unnamed Marine Lieutenant Covenant Separatists *SpecOps Minor N'tho 'Sraom *SpecOps Minor Usze 'Taham Unnamed Minor Characters UNSC *UNSC Marine Infantryman **UNSC Marine Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **UNSC Marine Dropship Pilots *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel *UNSC Citizens Covenant Separatists *Sangheili Covenant Loyalists *San 'Shyuum *Jiralhanae *Mgalekgolo *Unggoy *Kig-yar *Yanme'e Flood *Infection Form *Combat Form *Carrier Form *Pure Form *Ranged Form *Stalker Form *Tank Form Features Weapons These are the weapons known to be in the game: Covenant *Plasma Grenade (Grenade) *Energy Sword *Plasma Pistol (Dual Wieldable) *Plasma Rifle (Dual Wieldable) *Shade (Stationary) *Fuel Rod Cannon *Needler *Particle Beam Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Plasma Cannon (Support) Covenant Loyalists *Spiker (Dual Wieldable) *Brute Shot *Gravity Hammer *Spike Grenade (Grenade) *Mauler (Dual Wieldable) *Firebomb (Grenade) Forerunner *Sentinel Beam UNSC *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (Support) *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod (Support) *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Dual Wieldable) *M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun (Dual Wieldable) *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade (Grenade) *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M90A Close Assault Weapon System *M7057/Defoliant Projector (Support) *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *W/AV M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Trip Mine *Portable Gravity Lift *Radar Jammer *Flare *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Invincibility - Campaign only *Automated Turret - Campaign only *Cloaking - Campaign only *Active Camouflage - Multiplayer only *Overshield - Multiplayer only *Custom Power Up - Multiplayer only Vehicles Covenant *Banshee *Ghost *Wraith *Anti-Air Wraith Usable through a glitch. Brute Sandbox *Brute Chopper *Brute Prowler Non-Usable *Phantom *Assault Carrier *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Seraph Fighter-Interceptor *Scarab *Anti-Air Wraith (Only usable through a glitch) UNSC *Elephant - Multiplayer only (Only Spawns on Sandtrap) *AV-14 Hornet *M12 Warthog LRV *M12G1 Warthog LAAV *M274 Mongoose ULATV *M808B Scorpion MBT *M831 TT Warthog Non-Usable * *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship *C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor * (FFG-201) * (FFG-307) *Military Cargo Trucks Halo 3 Multiplayer Maps Standard Maps *Construct *Epitaph *Guardian *High Ground *Isolation *Last Resort *Narrows *Sandtrap *Snowbound *The Pit *Valhalla Heroic Map Pack The Heroic Map Pack is downloadable from Xbox LIVE Marketplace for 800 Microsoft Points. The maps included in this Map Pack are: *Foundry *Rat's Nest *Standoff This map pack will be free the 25th of March 2008. Legendary Map Pack The Legendary Map Pack will be downloadable the 15th of April 2008 from Xbox LIVE Marketplace for 800 Microsoft Points. The maps included in this Map Pack are: *Avalanche *Ghost Town *Moonlight Sonata - Working Title Other Maps *Purple Reign - Working Title *Moonbase Alpha - Working Title Appearance Service Tag The Service Tag is how you and your teammates can be identified quickly on the battlefield. The service Tag is comprised of a letter followed by two numbers. A few examples of Service Tags are P65 and G18. When certain speific Service Tag coding is entered for example I17 (117) a message will appear stating "This Service Tag is currently in use by the UNSC". Another error will happen when "N64" and "P52"''are entered but this is due to trademark infringement, and as a result the service tag will not be allowed. If you put in "A55" it will also state that you can't use the tag. Armor Permutations There are two player models which you can choose from, the standard Spartan models or the Elite models. Each model has several armor variants which can be combined. To unlock these armor types certain achievements and single player actions must first be taken. A lot of them come naturally from completing the campaign on various difficulties. Spartan *MJOLNIR Mark VI armor *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [C variant]] - Close Quarters Battle (CQB) armor *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [V variant]] - Extra Vehicular Activity (EVA) armor *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [EOD variant]] - Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) armor *[VI(A) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|MJOLNIR Mark VI [A variant]] - Rogue helmet *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [S variant]] - Scout armor *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [R variant]] - Recon armor *MJOLNIR Mark V armor - Halo: Combat Evolved helmet *[V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|MJOLNIR Mark V [m variant]] - Security helmet and shoulders *ODST armor - Orbital Drop Shock Trooper helmet *HAYABUSA armor - HAYABUSA armor Elite *Elite Combat Armor - Standard Elite armor. *Elite Assault Armor - Worn by Usze 'Taham and spec ops elites *Elite Flight Armor - Worn by pilots. *Elite Commando Armor - Worn by special commando forces. *Elite Ascetic Armor - Worn by the Ascetics. Emblems Colors There are 10 base colors, each with three shades that are used to customize your multi player color and emblem. Steel, Silver, White Red, Mauve, Salmon Orange, Coral, Peach Gold, Yellow, Pale Sage, Green, Olive Teal, Aqua, Cyan Blue, Cobalt, Sapphire Violet, Orchid, Lavender Crimson, Rubine, Pink Brown, Tan, Khaki Matchmaking Playlists Ranked *Lone Wolves - Various games with free for allers up to six play. *Team Slayer - Slayer based games with teams of four. *Team Objective - Objective based games with teams of four. *Team Control *Team Doubles - Various games with teams of two. *Team Hardcore - Will be replaced by MLG in the April playlist update. *MLG *Ranked Big Team Battle - Various games with teams of eight. Social *Rumble Pit - Various games with free for all. *Big Team Battle - Various games with teams of eight. *Social Slayer - Slayer based games with teams of five. *Social Skirmish - Objective based games with teams of five. *Multi-Team Various games with four teams of two. *Rocket Race - Goal based VIP with four teams of two. DLC *DLC Slayer - Slayer based games on Foundery and Standoff with teams of four. *DLC Objective - Objective based games on Rat's Nest and Standoff with teams of six. Tournaments *Living Dead - Infection games. *Valentines Day - Various gametypes with teams of two. *US Championship - Various gametypes with free for all. *INTL - Various gametypes with free for all. Double Exp Weekends *Grifball - Neutral Assault on a forged Foundery with teams of four. *SWAT- SWAT with teams of four. *Legendary Brawl - Various games on Heroic, Legendary and shipped maps with free for all with up to sixteen players. Veto New in Halo 3 is the veto system where all players can vote for another map and gametype. A map and gametype is vetoed when the majority of the players vote, like 6 out of 10 or 5 out of 9. Side Note: If a player in the party has a faulty disc that fails to load a certain map then the game will auto veto a result of 100% against, you will still however get the option to veto the next game as per normal rules Ranks There is a ranking system based on real military ranks, to progress in rank you must have a certain amount of experience (EXP) and for officer ratings you'll need a certain skill level (as well as a certain amount of EXP). Enlisted Ratings *Recruit *Apprentice (grades 1 and 2) *Private (grades 1 and 2) *Corporal (grades 1 and 2) *Sergeant (grades 1, 2, and 3) *Gunnery Sergeant (grades 1, 2, 3, and Master Sergeant) Officer Ratings *Lieutenant (grades 1, 2, 3, and First Lieutenant) *Captain (grades 1, 2, 3, and Staff Captain) *Major (grades 1, 2, 3, and Field Major) *Commander (grades 1, 2, 3, and Strike Commander) *Colonel (grades 1, 2, 3, and Force Colonel) *Brigadier (grades 1, 2, 3, and Brigadier General) *General (grades 1, 2, 3, and Five Star General) Custom Games In the Custom Games Lobby you can choose the gametypes and maps you want to play with your friends, these include Custom Game types and Map Variants. Standard Game types *Assault *Capture the flag *King of the Hill *Oddball *Juggernaut *Slayer *Territories *VIP *Infection Custom Game types In Halo 3, there are a number of options that can be changed. Press X in the lobby to change the default options, when changing press X again to save as custom game type. *Damage resistance *Shield multiplier *Shield recharge rate *Immune to head shots *Grenade counts (grenade regeneration, on or off) *Infinite ammo *Weapon pickup disabled *Player speed **(25%, 50%, 75%, 90%, 100%, 110%, 125%, 150%, 200%, 300%) *Player gravity **(50%, 75%, 100%, 200%) *Vehicle use (passenger only) *Motion tracker range **(10m, 25m, 75m, 100m, 150m) *Indestructible vehicles (on, off) Forge Forge is an "object editor" that can be used to edit multi player maps. It was originally called a map editor until Bungie showed what one could do with it. In Forge, you can edit objects, spawn points, weapons, and properties of objects on the map, etc. And, when playing a map on forge, players may take control as a monitor (very similar to 343 Guilty Spark) and will obtain the ability to spawn weapons and vehicles in-game, as well as move/adjust them too. Players will also have the ability to set traps or create teleporters to warp their friends into other places or set traps for their enemies. The monitor also has the ability to claim the respawn points and create new ones. Map Variants To save a Map Variant while playing forge, press Start and select save changes to overwrite the previous Map Variant or select Save As and give it a name. Theater Films Saved Films allow a player to view any game, campaign or multiplayer, from any angle. It uses game data to re-create the games, which makes file sizes very small (5 MB for a 15 minute multiplayer match). In the film, you can either watch your own player play through the entire mission or you can go a different way: bird's eye view. You can go anywhere you want, but they will limit your movement so that you cannot fly as high as possible or go very far from your character. You can also fast forward or rewind the film so that you can relive the parts you missed. On Campaign you can't rewind the film. Only your previous 25 games will be saved under the recent films category on your console. Older films will be deleted. Clips When playing a film you record a particular part of the film from any angle you want. Doing this allows you to look back at your greatest moments without having to watch the entire film. You cannot record parts of campaign films. Screenshots Screenshots can be taken in any kind of film; all screenshots taken by XBL players are sent to Bungie.net via Internet. Soundtrack The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack album was released on November 20, 2007. It is a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game, in order of appearance. As the Halo: Original Soundtrack the music is in more of a medley format. However, similar to the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack, tracks are divided into 'suites' corresponding to each level in the game. A number of bonus tracks and a third-party song will be contained on the second disc of the album, 'LvUrFR3NZ' by Princeton. Previews of the Soundtrack can be heard on the official sitehttp://www.halo3ost.com/. Marketing Promotions Viral Marketing On June 11th, 2007, at 10:26AM PDT, a viral marketing campaign for ''Halo 3 started, called "Iris". Trailers Announcement Trailer At E3 2006, Bungie released their announcement trailer. It required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, and utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game. It shows John-117 walking through some wreckage of the New Mombasa space elevator with Cortana appearing at several intervals to give her lines. He then arrives at a cliff where the Covenant forces are hovering over a Forerunner structure (believed to be the Ark). The trailer ends with the Forerunner structure opening and firing a beam of light. The Trailer fueled speculation about what was going to happen in the game, particularly Cortana's last line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. "I have defied gods and demons." "I am your shield, I am your SWORD." "I know you, your past, your future." "This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 which references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang - likely referring to the Halo installations being activated. Starry Night Trailer Starry Night Trailer was released on December 4, 2006 with its format designed for TV Ads. It shows two kids staring at the stars talking about whether there are aliens before switching to a dazed Master Chief recovering from some form of blast. Once he gets back on his feet, he uses a Bubble Shield to defend himself from an incoming Wraith plasma mortar and then charges forward, eventually jumping over a cliff into a swarm of Covenant Loyalists. E3 2007 Trailer The final trailer for Halo 3 was released during E3 2007. Unlike the others, this trailer focused on showing various gameplay and movie clips. While the trailer did little to further knowledge about the Halo 3, it confirmed many speculations about the game, the least of which was that the Arbiter and the Master Chief will fight alongside one another in the game at some point. Believe A hero must rise. Believe... Believe is a Microsoft marketing campaign for Halo 3. It features the word "Believe" as a tag line, and appears to be honoring the legacy of SPARTAN-117, citing him as a hero of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force whose brave actions inspired other servicemen during the Human-Covenant War. It has also been cited that it has been linked to the popular message board Neogaf. Landfall Halo: Landfall is a trilogy of short films designed to promote Halo 3 as well as test the potential for a live-action Halo Movie. Products and Collectibles .]] *Halo 3: Collector's Edition. *Halo 3: Legendary Edition. *Halo 3 Spartan Edition Controller. *Halo 3 Covenant Edition Controller. *Mountain Dew Game Fuel is a new version of Mountain Dew soda which was released on August 13th, 2007 and was available for 12 weeks. *Bungie has worked with Jasman Toys and they will be showcasing the new Halo Laser Tag Replica Guns. *Tod McFarlane's line of Halo 3 Action Figures. *There is a Halo 3 edition of the Xbox 360. It was released on September 16th, and will have other things in the box like a wired Halo 3 headset. *The Halo 3 Zune is a Zune in a Halo Trilogy-theme. It features Halo content in many media formats. Included in the Zune, are trailers, music, and artwork, from the critically acclaimed Halo series. *Halo 3 scale replica weapons. These are just ornaments and are not toys. *Burger King announced a Halo 3 Promotion from a Microsoft press release on August 9th, 2007 including limited edition FRYPODS and 42 oz drink cups. *Halo ActionClix including special figures like brute jump pack, master chief with dual spikers, brute stalkers, and a few others. Trivia *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft & Bungie gave the U.S. soldiers in Iraq a chance to play the Halo 3 multiplayer public pre-alpha. http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/12501/US-Soldiers-Get-to-Play-Halo-3-Beta-Footage-Leaked/ *On Cops & Robbers commercial for the 360 at the XBL Marketplace one of the license plates says HA LO307 aka Halo 3 07. *The game has 39,377 lines of dialogue, most of them randomly triggered during gameplay.Halo Dialogue Statistics, from the source - HBO, November 12, 2007 *In several of Cortana's messages to the Chief, she quotes Dr. Halsey's lines from Halo: The Fall of Reach. This is logical considering Cortana was created with a flash clone of Dr. Halsey's brain. *The chances of two people having the same service tag (that is not commonly used, noticeably I69) on Xbox Live is 2574 to 1. *Throughout all of Halo 3's storyline, the Master Chief's codename is Sierra 117, the name of the first level. Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commercial Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute - a 7 min documentary about the Brutes ViDoc: Et Tu Brute *ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno *ViDoc: Cinema Paradiso *Halo 3 Beta *Mountain Dew Game Fuel - Halo 3 themed Mountain Dew *Halo 3 Zune - A limited edition Microsoft Zune. *Halo 3 Achievements *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Burger King External *HaloArena - Halo 3 Forums, Tournaments & Videos *Best Halo Vids - Collection of videos *H3Customs - Find Halo 3 custom game matches. The next best thing to the non-existent XBL Public. *Online Campaign & Multiplayer Guide *Skulls Guides - Skull guides with pictures *Bungie's Announcement * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 *Halo 3 Easter Eggs *Halo 3 Website - Main Halo 3 Website *[http://halo.msn.com/ Halo 3 at MSN.com] *Halo 3 News *Halo 3 Photoshop Brushes - Very detailed high resolution brushes. *Leaderboards and Player Stats tracked over time es:Halo 3 fr:Halo de 3 Category:Halo 3 Category:The Real World